The effectiveness of any mission is heavily reliant upon the ability of an underlying infrastructure to respond to the dynamic requirements of the mission. Typically missions are layered upon an existing resource infrastructure such that the mission becomes merely a set of tasks that is supported by the infrastructure. Layering a mission upon an existing infrastructure typically mis-utilizes key resources and increases the difficulty in detecting performance degradation or partial failures that adversely affect the mission. Allocating specific resources to a mission is technically challenging and error prone. It would be desirable to identify a mission architecture which would overcome the problems of the prior art.